Daughter of a Killer
by JeffHardysGirlDXRKO
Summary: He went to prison for murder she found she was pregnant. When her daughter, Ilyria was born, Natalia died leaving Snape to look after her. This is Ilyria's story about overcoming the stereotype of her fathers name and finding love in forbidden places.
1. Prologue

Daughter of a Killer

Note: I don't own them, though I wish I could bring Sirius and Severus home with me. Also this story does not follow the timeline in the book.

Prologue

November 2, 1983

Natalia was now alone. Sirius was sent to Azkaban for murdering Peter Pettigrew and being a loyal follower of Voldemort. She wondered how she could be so blind to it and turned to the only person she could trust, Albus Dumbledore. He took her in to live at the castle with the staff. She loved Hogwarts. It was a second home to her but now that her father was dead it was home. Her father had been marked for death for being a "blood traitor" and her mother died giving birth to her. But while living at Hogwarts she wanted to be useful so she started teaching Muggle Studies. She would only teach one year because of the events about to unfold.

November 25, 1983

Natalia woke in the middle of the night with the urge to puke. She got out of bed and made it to the bathroom and did just that. She thought it was something she ate so she went down to the hospital wing to see Madam Pompfrey. Poppy made her lay down while she examined her and then she asked, "Have you had sex in the last month?"

"Yes, I have." Natalia said looking at Poppy with a knowing expression, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you are. Out of curiosity who is the father?"

"Sirius Black." Natalia said bursting into tears.

July 27, 1984

Natalia was in her room at Hogwarts with Dumbledore and Snape and they were talking about Natalia teaching again next year. She made them tea and then she was in pain. Dumbledore and Snape quickly got her to Poppy and within the next six hours a baby girl was born. Natalia was visibly weakened from giving birth. Poppy went over to Dumbledore, " She has about ten minutes to live. The birth weakened her too much."

Dumbledore understood and went over to Natalia, "What are you going to name this beautiful baby girl?"

"Ilyria. Ilyria Trine Perez-Black. I know Sirius is a murderer but he is still her father." Then she turned to Snape, "Severus, take care of her." And with that she died.

September 1, 1995

Ilyria was excited, excited about starting school. Though she had lived there her whole life and snuck into every class she could, she was still excited. The one thing she was really good at though was potions. Severus had taken care of Ilyria just like Natalia had asked. Ilyria loved to sit and watch Severus make potions, once or twice he taught her some things or let her help.


	2. Sorting Ceremony

Daughter of a Killer

Note: Not mine….

Chapter 1- Sorting Ceremony

Ilyria was waiting with Professor McGonagall at the top of the stairs and like every year saw a sea of first years gather. This year though she was going to join them. She looked at them and saw a girl with red hair and knew she was a Weasley. She stepped down and joined her new classmates and waited to go into the Great Hall. Then they were called into the Great Hall, where they would be sorted into their houses.

"Michael Hennington." Professor McGonagall called.

The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, "You like to play the hero. You think that you are smart. You are also sneaky. I think it should be Slytherin.

"Ginerva Weasley."

"Another Weasley, Gryffindor."

"Ilyria Perez-Black."

At the mention of the name Black the Great Hall went silent. All eyes were on Ilyria as she stepped forward.

"Loss and pain. Bravery and brains. Better be Gyrffindor."

Severus watched her walk to the Gryffindor Table. 'Like her father then.' He thought. Her mother had been in Ravenclaw.

No one greeted her, no one even looked at her. Her last name was Black and that was the reason she was rejected already. The rest of the students were sorted and Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table again. No one even sat next to her. He looked and saw Potter and his friends talking to Ginny, Fred, and George. When he looked back at Ilyria and for the first time he really saw her. She had her father's black, curly hair. She had his face as well, it was the Black face. But he saw her mother's bearing and her mother's eyes. Ilyria had green eyes. They weren't dark green. They were light and the closer you got to the middle they were toffee colored. He saw the way she hung her head over her empty plate.

Then he saw a red, curly haired boy lean over to her, " My name is Percy Weasley." He said holding out his hand and smiling.

"Ilyria Perez-Black." She said his hand, shaking it, and smiling back.

He did not say anything nor did it stop him from talking to her, " So tell me about you?"

"I'm eleven years old. My mother is dead, I never knew my father. Professor Snape has been taking care of me. I lived my whole life in this castle."

"I remember you. You were the little girl always sitting next to Snape at meals. Sorry about your parents."

"Tell me about you?" Ilyria asked.

"I'm sixteen years old. I have five brothers and one sister. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic and my mom stays at home."

"Oh, that's nice." She said looking away and catching the eye of a blonde boy at the Slytherin table. She had seen him before but at that moment she couldn't remember his name.

"Percy who is that?"

"That is Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't go around associating with him if I were you."

She nodded to Percy and again caught the eye of Draco, she smiled at him and then joined in the conversation at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
